toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami (TV Channel)
Toonami is a television channel that launched in the US on May 27 2012 at 6 AM immediately after it's return broadcast on Adult Swim. It is operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and runs 24 hours a day, similar to Toonami's Asia Channel. Even though it has shows TV-PG and TV-Y7 on it's lineup, the channel is aimed to the teen and adult audience and airs adult commercials every commercial break, similar to how Toonami does it on Adult Swim. CURRENT PROGRAMMING ORIGINAL SERIES: *''Frederick Cooper'' *''Transformers Unlimited'' *''Marvel's Daredevil'' *''Marvel's Luke Cage'' *''Lionheart'' *''Batman Reborn'' *''Marvel's Jessica Jones'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television)'' *''Wakfu'' *''Stranger Things'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (co-production with Nickelodeon Productions)'' *''Arobatic'' ANIME: *''Kill La Kill'' *''Hunter X Hunter'' *''Durarara x2'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blood Orphans'' *''One Punch Man'' *''Attack On Titan'' *''Akame Ga Kill'' *''Dimension W'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Shaman King (Toonami Dub)'' *''Pokemon'' *''Pokemon XY'' *''Dragonball Z Kai'' *''Sonic X (Toonami Dub)'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Parasyte -the maxim-'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (American Dub)'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew (Toonami Dub)'' *''The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''The Disappearance Of Yuki Nagato'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Space Dandy'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Sword Art Online / Sword Art Online II'' *''Doraemon'' *''Bleach'' *''One Piece'' *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Toonami Dub)'' *''Naruto Shippudden'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Code Geass'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Ghost In The Shell'' *''The Big O'' *''Durarara!!!'' *''Death Note'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Full Metal Panic'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' ACQUIRED ANIMATED SHOWS: *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' *''Guardians Of The Galaxy'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Sonic Boom'' ACQUIRED LIVE ACTION SHOWS: *''Dr. Who'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Arrow'' *''The Flash'' *''Supergirl'' *''Agents Of SHIELD'' *''Agent Carter'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''24'' *''Stargate Atlantis'' SPORTS: *''Impact Wrestling'' *''Global Force Wrestling (Occassional)'' *''Ring Of Honor Wrestling (Occassional)'' FORMER PROGRAMMING *''24: Live Another Day (May 2014 - July 2014)'' *''Samurai 7 (2012 - 2013)'' *''Sailor Moon (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2014)'' *''The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air (2013 - 2014)'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries (2014)'' *''The Event (2014)'' *''Casshern Sins (2012 - 2014)'' *''MONSTER (Toonami Original Mini-Series) (2014)'' *''Duel Masters (2012 - 2015)'' *''Eureka Seven (2013 - 2015)'' *''Legend Of Korra (2013 - 2015)'' *''Hellsing Ultimate (2014 - 2015)'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2015)'' *''WWE NXT (2012 - 2015) (Now airs on Toonami Prime)'' *''ThunderCats (2011) (2012 - 2015)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2012 - 2015)'' *''Beware The Batman (2013 - 2015)'' *''Naruto (2012 - 2015)'' *''TNA Wrestling's Greatest Matches (2015)'' *''Impact Wrestling Unlocked (2015)'' *''Tenchi Muyo! (2012 - 2015)'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2012 - 2015)'' *''Sidekick (2014 - 2015)'' *''InuYasha: The Final Act (2014 - 2015)'' *''FLCL (2012 - 2015)'' *''Code Lyoko (2012 - 2015)'' *''Sym Bionic Titan (2012 - 2015)'' *''Haven (2013 - 2015)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (2012-2015)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2014-2015)'' *''Zatch Bell (2012-2015)'' *''Surface (November 21 2015) (co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Productions) (Toonami Original Movie) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Falling Skies (2015)'' *''The Intruder II (November 7th - December 19th 2015)'' *''Gatchaman (Christmas 2015) (co-production with Imagi Animation Studios) (Toonami Original Movie) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Legacy (March 6 2016) (co-production with WWE Studios) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Michiko To Hatchin (2015 - 2016)'' *''Godannar (2015 - 2016)'' *''Winx Club (2015 - 2016)'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015)'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016)'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (October 1 2016) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios) (Airs Occassionally)'' UPCOMING PROGRAMMING ORIGINAL SERIES: *''Marvel's Iron Fist (March 17 2017)'' *''Raven (March 17 2017)'' *''#WhoKilledHeather (TBA)'' *''Mindhunter (TBA 2017)'' *''Frontier (TBA 2016)'' *''Star Trek Discovery (TBA 2017)'' *''The Last Kingdom (TBA 2017) (NOTE: Continuation from the BBC America Series)'' *''Freelancers (Q2 2017)'' *''Gypsy (TBA 2017)'' *''The Meddler (TBA 2017)'' *''Slipknot (TBA 2017)'' *''Untitled Steven Spielberg-produced series (TBA 2017)'' *''Lost In Space (TBA 2018)'' ORIGINAL MINI-SERIES: *''Gargoyles: Resurrection (November 6 2016) (co-production with Disney Television Animation)'' ORIGINAL ANIMATED SHOWS: *''Trollhunters (December 23 2016) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television)'' *''Samurai Jack (Revival Series) (TBA 2017) (NOTE: New Episodes will air on Adult Swim)'' *''FLCL Season 2 (TBA 2017)'' ANIME: *''Dragon Ball Super (October 2 2016)'' *''Prison School (TBA 2016)'' *''High School DxD (TBA 2016)'' *''Rave Master Uncut (Q4 2016)'' ACQUIRED ANIMATED SHOWS: *''Digimon Adventure 01 (December 2016)'' *''Digimon Adventure 02 (December 2016)'' *''Digimon Tamers (December 2016)'' *''Digimon Frontier (December 2016)'' *''Digimon Data Squad (TBA 2017)'' *''Digimon Fusion (TBA 2017)'' TOONAMI ORIGINAL MOVIES / MINI-SERIES: *''Digimon Adventure Tri: The Reunion (December 2016)'' *''Chappie (March 6 2015, theatrical / TBA 2017, TV) (co-production with Media Rights Capital; Distributed by Columbia Pictures) (NOTE: First Theatrical Film) (Currently on Showtime)'' *''3 Untitled Equestria Girls Specials (TBA 2017)'' *''10 Cloverfield Lane (March 11 2016, theatrical / TBA 2018, TV) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions; Distributed by Paramount Pictures) (To air on Epix)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows (June 3 2016, theatrical / TBA, TV) (co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Platinum Dunes; Distributed by Paramount Pictures) (To air on HBO / Cinemax)'' *''MONSTER: Retribution (November 5 2016) (Mini-Series)'' *''Project EVO (Christmas 2016)'' *''God Particle (February 24 2017, theatrical / TBA 2019, TV) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions; Distributed by Paramount Pictures)'' *''Empty Heart (April 2017)'' *''Legacy II: Ascendance (Summer 2017) (co-production with WWE Studios)'' *''Transformers: The Last Knight (June 23 2017, theatrical) (co-production with Hasbro; Distributed by Paramount Pictures)'' *''My Little Pony (October 6 2017, theatrical) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro)'' *''Death Note (TBA 2017)'' *''Triumphant: World's Finest (Fall 2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Berlanti Productions, And Warner Bros. Television)'' *''Colossal (TBA) (Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures)'' *''What Happend To Monday? (TBA)'' UPCOMING SEASONS: *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Season 2 (January 20 2017)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Season 7 (Spring 2017)'' *''Jessica Jones: Season 2 (TBA 2016 / 2017)'' *''Daredevil: Season 3 (TBA 2017 / 2018)'' *''Lionheart: Season 2 (July 2017)'' *''Lionheart: Season 3 (July 2018)'' *''Transformers Unlimited: Season 4 (Summer 2017)'' *''Batman Reborn: Season 2 (Summer 2017)'' *''Frontier: Season 2 (TBA)'' CURRENT PROGRAMMING BLOCKS RISING SUN *'''Similar to it's run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, Rising Sun airs every morning from 9 AM to 12 PM. '''IN FLIGHT MOVIE *''The In Flight Movie block from Cartoon Network's Toonami also returns, only this time it not only airs Anime Movies, but also movies aimed at PG-13 - R. Some of the movies that aired on the block include Batman Forever, The Star Wars Trilogy, Wanted, The Transformers Trilogy, The Dark Knight, Gladiator, Mission Impossible, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Tron Legacy, and various Anime movies. In 2015, it was announced that Toonami and premium channel Epix made a deal that allows Toonami to air Epix's movies for one showing only after a year on the channel, while still remaining on Epix. Some examples of films that had one showing only and are still airing on Epix as of today include Star Trek Into Darkness, World War Z, Carrie (had two showings on Toonami), and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Toonami also made a deal with Showtime to air their films on the channel, with Chappie being the first.'' MIDNIGHT RUN *''Hosted by TOM from Toonami's Adult Swim Block, the block airs anime, cartoons, and live action shows from 11 PM to 6 AM.'' TOONAMI TRAX *''Unlike Kids WB's Toonami Trax, this Toonami Trax airs music videos from artists like Foo Fighters, Weezer, Coldplay, and The Weeknd.'' SCHEDULE As of November 9 2016: Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday: Saturday: Sunday: